The Brief Reunion
by TyyTyy
Summary: Tumblr request- Hello Tyy! Thoroughly enjoy your work on ff, so I have a request! I'd like a canonverse night change on the night Sasuke gave Naruto his message for Sakura and have him go home instead. If you'd be so kind as to write the reunion that'd be amazing! Thanks!


**Tumblr request-**

 ***The Brief Reunion***

 **.**

Though it may have been a clone, Sasuke found himself slightly bothered by having to meet Naruto. He'd been waiting a while and it annoyed him because he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. It had been a while since they'd met and though he had to meet him now for some information, it was hard for him to do so.

Naruto reminded him of home. Reminded him of his family. His wife and daughter, who he never got to see.

Actually, he thought of them on a daily basis and that wasn't the hard part, no he enjoyed thinking of them. But, when he thought of being so close to them, and yet so far away… it hurt.

Once Naruto finally showed up and called out to him, Sasuke turned to look at him.

"You're late."

Naruto annoying tried to explain himself and even took the time to complain a bit. Typical of him, but Sasuke wasn't interested on wasting his time on such blabber.

"I don't even know my way back home now, damn it!" He whined. "Where are we anyway?"

"Don't ask me." Sasuke muttered and then went to change the subject quickly. "So, where's the scroll?"

Naruto seemed taken aback and somewhat annoyed by Sasuke's eagerness, but he handed the scroll on over nonetheless.

Things weren't looking good. It seemed that no matter how hard they tried to maintain peace, there was always something to worry about. Sasuke wanted to finish his mission, to get rid of these threats and know that his family, his home, was safe.

After discussing a bit of the scrolls contents with Naruto, Sasuke stood, feeling confident that this new information would help him a great deal. Though he'd never expected Danzo to have any information on Kaguya, he was happy to have any information he could. Pretty soon, this would all be over.

"I didn't get it at all." Naruto admitted. That didn't surprise Sasuke, and this wasn't Naruto's mission, it was his.

"But with this," Sasuke said as he got to his feet. "I should be able to get closer to the Time-Space where Kaguya existed."

"Hey, you're leaving already?" Naruto asked with disappointment. "What's wrong with coming back to the village for a while?"

Sasuke turned to Naruto, his brows knitted together. Naruto knew his reasons for keeping a distance well enough, and he didn't take too lightly to Naruto's suggestion, even if he did mean no harm.

"Naruto…" He chided him before looking away, his mind going to his wife. She was a saint for putting up with him and all his baggage. "Give Sakura a message for me."

Naruto frowned, feeling saddened by the way things were. He'd always regret things turning out this way for his friends. Neither of them deserved this. Neither of them could ever be completely happy, when they couldn't ever even see each other.

"Tell her, I'm sorry for everything." Sasuke told him, and then he was gone, leaving Naruto to mull over his thoughts alone and he couldn't help feeling, that it wasn't Sasuke who should be sorry at all.

…

Cursing under his breath, Sasuke leaned against a nearby tree, feeling more torn than he had in the longest time. Sending a message through Naruto, to his wife, was pathetic. He felt like shit. He knew Sakura understood. Knew that she missed him, but would always wait for him. She loved him that much, he knew it, but still, that's not how he wanted things to be. He worried about her a lot, having to raise Sarada alone, without him ever being around. Hell, his own kid didn't even know him.

Meeting with Naruto truly hadn't been good for him, because as much as he knew he shouldn't do it, he was going back. He had to see her, to tell her himself, if only to know that she really did understand. Did she forgive him? Would she welcome him home with open arms, or send him packing, which in his eyes would be what he deserved. It was true that he was only trying to protect them, and Sakura knew that, but still, they were his only family and he was never there for them.

He almost turned around when he arrived at their home. It was late. He shouldn't be doing this, he really shouldn't… But, he had to.

Before he could stop himself, Sasuke walked inside and silently closed the door behind him. He took a moment to look around, taking in his home for the first time in years, though not much had changed.

It was quiet in the house and for a moment, he feared that Sakura may have been sleeping. He knew Sarada would be, having academy the next morning and all, but he hadn't thought if Sakura would be or not. If she was, he'd wake her because he'd come this far. There would be no leaving until he saw her, spoke to her, and showed her just how much he truly missed her.

A loud crash and the sound of something breaking, followed by and even louder, "Shannaro!" told him that she was actually more than awake. The sound was enough to draw a smirk to his lips and he found that his feet had no intention of letting him stall any further. It would probably be hard to leave, in fact he was certain it would be, but he couldn't stop himself.

He only hoped he was making the right decision.

Sasuke felt guilty for many things, but he refused to feel guilty for a leisure night and seeing his wife. Nobody was following him, though he was still taking a risk in coming here. He had to believe if he deserved nothing else, he deserved one night… and if he didn't, Sakura did.

Their bedroom was where he found her. The door was wide open, so he could see her instantly. She was on her hands and knees, picking up several pieces of broken glass, that had once been a picture frame. She was biting her lip, looking quite conflicted and deep in thought. Sasuke wondered idly if Naruto had delivered his message, if that's what had her so shaken.

Once each piece of broken glass was gathered into her grasp, she stood with a sigh, taking only one step before she noticed him in the doorway, watching her. Lips parting in surprise and green eyes widening considerably, she dropped the already shattered frame and once more it clashed to the floor, all around her feet.

"S…Sasuke…kun."

Instantly, he was before her, gazing down at her adoringly. He'd missed her more than she'd ever know. More than he'd ever admit.

"Sakura…"

Overwhelmed with emotion, tears welled in her eyes and Sakura flung her arms around her husband. My, how she'd longed for this day, and not only her, but Sasuke as well.

It felt good to see her. To hear her voice. To feel her against him.

He wrapped his lone arm around her in return to her embrace, and rested his chin atop her head.

"I've missed you." She grumbled into his chest, but he was still able to make out her words.

Sasuke said nothing in return, but when she leaned back to gaze at him, he released her to bring his hand to her face instead. His fingers ghosted over her cheek tenderly and as she met his eyes, she noted the pain that was there.

Usually, Sasuke wasn't an easy person to read, even for her. But at that moment, she could see the confliction he felt, the concern, the guilt, and it only made her hold him tighter.

"How long do we have?" She asked, knowing by the look on his face alone that he wasn't home for good.

That didn't matter to her though. Just knowing that he'd come to see her, if only for a moment. For her, it was enough.

"Just the night." He murmured quietly in answer, his hand now cupping her face as his thumb stroked her cheek affectionately.

Sakura nodded in understanding, but Sasuke frowned. His wife was strong, he knew it better than anyone and though he admired her greatly because of it, he resented himself for putting such a heavy burden on her. He'd been doing it his whole life. When would he ever be able to make her truly happy?

"You should have a nice meal while you're here… Oh, and a shower! I'll-"

"No." Sasuke cut her off.

Food was the furthest thing from his mind and he'd stopped to bathe not long before meeting Naruto, but it warmed him to the depths of his soul to see how much she cared. She would always worry about him before herself and this annoyed him. He loved it, he adored her for it, but things should have been the other way around. He didn't deserve her kindness, her love and affections. She'd always been far too good to him.

"Is everything okay?" She asked worriedly then. "You're not injured, are you? You should rest-"

Sasuke cut her off once more, though this time by sealing her lips in a kiss. Astounded by the abrupt kiss and even more-so by how quickly it ended, Sakura gaped at her husband with pinkening cheeks.

Sasuke smirked at this and casually ran his thumb across her bottom lip, his eyes softening.

He really had missed her.

"Uh… Um…" Sakura averted her eyes nervously, having never anticipated this happening to her tonight. For a moment, she felt as if she must have been dreaming. But then, this was far too real and too amazing to be a dream.

"Thank you, Sakura." Sasuke told her meaningfully. When it came to her and all she'd done for him, and continued to do, he'd always be thankful. No words could express his gratitude. She looked back to him timidly, her heart pounding. "I mean it."

"Sasuke-kun," She whispered, gripping her hands into his cloak. "You don't have to thank me. Ever."

Fingers slipping into her hair, Sasuke tugged gently, forcing her head back at the same time he leaned down and kissed her again, this time much more passionately. Sakura kissed him back desperately, holding onto him for dear life.

Things were heating up and moving rather quickly. Before either of them knew it, they'd shed all their clothes and ended up on the bed together, an eager Sasuke on top of an equally eager Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped as he pressed himself against her, his long and thick member prodding against her entrance before he filled her completely and so suddenly that she lost all her breath.

It hadn't taken long (seconds really), for her to be more than ready to accommodate him, but it had been so long that she nearly forgot how it felt.

Sasuke had almost forgotten himself, or rather, he remembered well enough, he just missed it; and nothing compared to pleasing his wife because it was so… pleasurable.

He moved slowly, enjoying the feel of her as he held himself up with his only arm and trailed hot, wet kisses from her lips, down her throat and to her breasts. His tongue laved at her skin, and the longer he stuck to one spot, the more forceful his mouth became. He nipped at her skin and suckled it too, leaving marks behind that she could heal, or enjoy until they vanished on their own. Honestly, he hoped she'd leave them.

When they were together like this, nothing else existed and Sasuke found himself more vehement and affectionate in those moments than he usually ever would. Sakura moaned loudly, her hands digging into his raven locks as he had his way with her body. Though it was the first time in such a long time, he reminded her easily of just how strongly he could make her body react to him.

Sasuke was close, so close he'd had to stop completely for a moment to collect himself and remember just who he was here to please. Himself, yes, he wanted to please himself but he wouldn't forget about his wife. She was building towards her own orgasm, and though he was prepared to stop moving for a bit and tease her body until it begged for release, as he laid still, most of his weight rest on her body and his length throbbed inside her, he felt her body convulse.

Eyes rolling in the back of her head, Sakura groaned loudly and Sasuke kissed her hard to keep her quiet. The last thing he needed was Sarada waking up and coming to find out what her mother was moaning and groaning about in the middle of the night.

It wasn't easy though, even keeping himself quiet as he moved again, thrusting himself inside her only a few more times before they both fell apart together. Sakura's entire body trembled with aftershocks of her orgasm and Sasuke laid on top of her, completely breathless and at a loss.

How he'd ever gone so long without her, he'd never know.

…

"It's been so long… and yet… with you being here now, it almost feels as if you've never been gone."

Sasuke sighed and turned his face to kiss Sakura's forehead. They'd gotten more comfortable in bed and were now under the covers, laying together. Sakura was halfway on top of him, much like he remembered her being when they'd used to sleep together. He hated to have to leave her at all, but he was thankful for what time he could have. He made himself believe that Sakura was looking at it the same way.

"I really am sorry, Sakura." He wanted her to know that, to understand how sorry he was, but no words would ever be enough to explain his feelings, and he wasn't good with words anyway. Luckily, that was something else she seemed to understand.

"Don't say that." She tipped her head back a bit to glare at him. "You know you're only gone for good reason."

"I know." He muttered. He did know, but that still didn't make it any easier.

Sakura frowned but snuggled up to him again. Oh, it was heaven. She wished they could have this moment forever. "I'm the one who is sorry. You shouldn't have to bear this burden alone."

"I'm the only one who can."

Rolling her eyes at this, Sakura found herself smiling in reminiscence. "You never change, do you?"

"Hn. Neither do you…" He smirked. "Annoying."

She giggled then. How she wished he was around every day to call her annoying. "I miss you, so much."

"I know. In time though, I'll be home. For good."

"Sarada asks about you. She looks just like you, you know…"

Sasuke flinched then. Though he was sure Sakura was doing an outstanding job of raising their daughter, with love and care enough to drown the child, he still feared her turning to hatred because of him and the last thing he wanted was for her to ever end up like him.

"She'll never forgive me." He muttered, more to himself than to Sakura and that was when she sat up in bed and really glared at him.

"Don't say that!" She scolded him, pointing her finger into his chest. "Sarada loves you very much, even if she can't see you right now. She's a very kind child and once she can show you, you'll see for yourself. She will always love you, just as I have."

If there was one thing he truly hated, it was getting in his feelings. That was way out of his comfort zone, though he supposed with Sakura… it wasn't the first time… she'd love him anyway, "I can only imagine how much she's grown."

"Oh, so much. She's brilliant, and beautiful." Sakura grinning broadly, it was easy to see how proud she was. Sasuke was proud too. He wished Sarada would know that.

"Of course she is." He sighed and pulled her down, back against his chest before wrapping his arm snuggly around her.

Sakura rested her head on her husband's chest and yawned. She was tired but she never wanted to sleep with Sasuke here. She only had so much time before he'd be gone again and there'd be no telling when she'd see him again.

"Sleep," He told her with a yawn of his own. "I'll wake you before I go, I'll take a short nap as well."

"Okay, Sasuke-kun… I love you."

"I love you too, Sakura."

Loved her, respected her, cherished her. He felt certain that she'd never be able to grasp how much she truly meant to him and he knew, he didn't deserve her, but he was damned glad he had her.

…

"I wish you didn't have to leave." Sakura pouted and Sasuke knew she was really struggling to keep it together.

He knew it'd be hard to leave, for the both of them. "I know. I'll be back though."

Sakura nodded. "I know… you always come home."

Leaning down, Sasuke kissed her hard, savoring the feel of her lips against his. She was blushing scarlet by the time he pulled away. "Take care of yourself, and Sarada. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Easier said than done." She scoffed. She'd always worry about him. Taking care of herself and Sarada was just second nature to her.

She hugged him tight, wishing she never had to let him go but she did, and she didn't want to make it any harder on him. So, after a moment, she pulled away, forcing herself to let go. It wouldn't be forever. It would be time for Sarada to get up soon and she knew he'd want to be long gone before daybreak.

"But don't worry, we'll be fine too, as long as you are. We'll be here waiting for your return."

Sasuke nodded, knowing that they would be. He hoped to be back sooner, rather than later. After coming home, he wasn't sure how much longer he could stay away. Years was something he wasn't willing to waste. He'd already wasted too many. This mission was important, his family's safety was of the upmost importance, but he wanted to be home with them. He couldn't though, as long as he was putting them at risk to his enemies.

"Thank you, Sakura. For everything." He gave her a soft smile, tapped her forehead and then he vanished in a puff of smoke, as if he'd never been there at all. It wasn't easy for either of them, but he had to go.

He had to go, but he had so much to look forward to when he finally would be able to come home. He couldn't wait, and with that to think about, he found himself in a much better mood as he headed towards his next destination. Soon, his travels would be over.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Follow me on Tumblr (ss-tyytyy) and request some more SS time!**

 **I loved this request so I hope you like it too!**


End file.
